I Miss You
by star-chan89
Summary: One ShotSong fic After going on hiatus for a few months Kagome returns to Feudal Japan to visit the one person that hurt her the most.


A/N: I know I should be working on my other story but I just can't get this idea out of my head and even though my computer has already erased it one time I know I won't be able to do anything until it's finished. I just hope it's as good as the first time I wrote it since I'm writing by memory. So anyway here it goes.

P.S.: I know Kikyou dies at some volcano or something (sorry for the spoiler) but just ignore that….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the song is 6,8,12 by Brian McKnight. (Funny story actually I was looking for another song and instead I stumbled across this one and it just seemed to fit…)

Love is everything it's cracked up to be….

It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.

Erica Jong

**Prologue**

Dear Diary,

He had always been indifferent towards me. But there was just something about him, something that just drew me to him and I couldn't stay away. Even after all this time I still miss him and I'm always wondering what he's doing and if he ever misses me too. And sometimes I wish that we could go back to the way things were before we messed everything up. I still think about all of the times we shared, even though now I've learned that he could never love me like I love him because she would always be in the way and she would always be in his heart. That's why I left, but now I realize that the only way to move on with my future is to face my past…..I think that I might just drop by there sometime to see if everything is okay.

-Kagome

Ch. 1: I Miss You

_**Do you ever think about me?**_

_**Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?**_

_**In the middle of the night when you're awake,**_

_**Are you calling out for me?**_

_**Do you ever reminisce?**_

_**I can't believe I'm acting like this**_

_**I know it's crazy**_

_**How I still can feel your kiss…**_

She walked through the forest, the wind blowing gently through her hair. They saw each other at the same moment, but he was the first to speak.

"Kagome…" She could tell that a lot of things had changed with him, but a lot of things had changed for her too. She wasn't in highschool anymore, now she was a freshman in college.

"Hi……I guess a lot of things have changed since I left, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…"

He looked her directly in her eyes, "Why did you leave?"

"I just….I saw you and Kikyou and I didn't want to be in your way anymore"

"In my way?"

Kagome searched for a more comfortable topic. Had she really been gone that long? It was almost as if they were strangers now and she felt like a little school girl with a big crush. It was kind of weird how so much had changed since she had left.

_**It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours**_

_**Since you went away**_

_**I miss you so much and I don't know what to say**_

_**I should be over you, but it's just not the case**_

_**It's been six months, eight hours, twelve days**_

_**Since you went away**_

"So where's Sango and Miroku?"

"At their house."

"Wait a second **THEIR **house!"

"Yeah, after all of the danger was gone they just kind of, you know, hooked up." Inuyasha had always been uncomfortable when it came to relationships, or at least that was what she had always told herself. She could just picture His and Kikyou's children playing with Sango and Miroku's children one day.

"Well can you take me to their house?"

"Sure." He said and started walking towards a small cottage. It had flowers growing along the sides of it and seemed really cozy.

"Kagome!"

All of a sudden I found myself on the ground looking up into the eyes of a not so little Shippou.

"Shippou, you've grown….. a lot."

"Kagome I missed you so much I've been stuck with this idiot ever since you left." He said, pointing at Inuyasha.

She put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"They're in the backyard; Miroku's listening to Kisa kick."

"Kisa? Who's Kisa?"

"Their daughter."

"**DAUGHTER!"**

"I told you she would come back, but you didn't believe me, but I knew she would come back, and look here she is just like I said….." Shippou continued to ramble on in one breath. She hadn't even noticed him leave to go get them.

"Hi Kagome"

"When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"You know…………You…….Miroku…………**Kisa!"**

"Oh that…." Sango said blushing.

"Me and Sango are getting married and she is going to bear my child. I must be the happiest man on earth." He said sliding his hand down from around her waist to her butt.

"Aww Miroku that's so…………………HENTAI!" she screamed smacking him upside the head and knocking him unconscious.

'I guess some things never change'

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine. What about you?"

"Great, have you seen Inuyasha I was just with him and he seems to have disappeared."

"He's probably in the forest he's been spending a lot of time there ever since……………" She trailed off at the end but Kagome seemed not to have noticed as she was already halfway to the forest.

"Now what to do about him?" she said looking at his unconscious body. She went into the house and came back with a blanket to throw over him. "There much better" She then went back into the house to get started on dinner.

* * *

_**Do you ever ask about me?**_

_**Do your friends still tell you what to do?**_

_**Every time the phone rings,**_

_**Do you wish it was me calling you?**_

_**Do you still feel the same?**_

_**Or has time put out the flame?**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Is everything okay?**_

"Inuyasha" She called. She almost screamed when she was grabbed from behind until she was spun around and she realized who it was.

"Kagome"

"Would you like to take a walk?" He nodded and followed her until they reached a small stream where they sat down.

"So, what made you decide to stay a half demon?"

"I don't know…………….it just…felt right………………….. about earlier."

"Inuyasha it's okay if you want to be with Kikyou."

"Kagome, when you saw us together I was just saying goodbye."

"Oh" She couldn't help but feel a little happy inside. "I missed you." Inuyasha didn't say anything.

'Why did I say that? How do I even know that he feels the same way?'

_**When he still didn't say anything she got up to walk away.**_

_**It's hard enough just passing the time**_

_**When I can't seem to get you off my mind**_

_**And where is the good in goodbye**_

_**Tell me why, tell me why….**_

She felt him grab onto her wrist and pull her down into his lap.

"I missed you too" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

"About time" Sango whispered.

"It sure is" Miroku said giving her a hug from behind while trying to cover Shippou's eyes with his free hand. "It sure is"

A/N: Well what do you think? You know recently I've been reading these fanfics where their like yeah I got to 8,000 words and that really hurts because I'm lucky if I break 1,000 (which I did) and maybe that's just something that comes with time. So anyway please review, the good, the bad, and the ugly, I don't care I need criticism anyway.

Star-Chan


End file.
